It’s Raining Men
"It's Raining Men" 'by ''The Weather Girls is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), and on Just Dance: Greatest Hits[[Just Dance: Best Of|/''Best Of]]. Dancer The dancer is wearing a green raincoat and is wearing polka dotted boots that are colored blue and dark pink. She also has lime green hair. Background Just Dance 2 This routine takes place in front of a city with brightly lit buildings. It is raining heavily and puddles can be seen on the ground. Water spots appear as if you were looking through a camera. Everytime 'It's Raining Men!' is sung, thunder strucks in the background. In the ''Just Dance Now remake, the rain is more visible and spots appear more frequently. Just Dance 3/Greatest Hits In the Xbox 360 versions of those games, the rain drops make a different effect when touching the ground, and blue flashes appear on the city whenever It's raining men! is sung. Additionally, a reddish outline appears around the coach when she performs moves that don't award any point. Just Dance Now In this game, the effect of the rain is changed again and there are some cheering sounds at the beginning. When the coach performs the Gold Move 4, a lightning hits her and makes her disappear suddenly. The red outline that appears during no-points moves is removed. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: '''Raise both of your hands up, outstretched. (Akin to Fame) '''Gold Move 4: Quickly "swash" your right hand such that it almost makes contact with your left hand. This is the final move of the routine. Itsrainingmengoldmove1remake.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Hallelujahgm123.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game Itsrainingmengoldmove2remake.png|Gold Move 4 Hallelujahgm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups It's Raining Men ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Good Feeling *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' Captions It's Raining Men ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Lightning Pose * Lightning Strike * Puddle Splashing * Rain Boots * Rainy Day * Running In The Rain * Snap The Rain * Storm Star * Swim Up * Weather Girl Trivia *The skyscrapers are farther to the screen in the Xbox version, and the rain has a better effect. * The final verse and chorus of the song are cut from the routine. * The first three Gold Moves are recycled from [[Fame|''Fame]]. * One of the captions above is named after the artist who sang the song. * Along with Dagomba, Futebol Crazy, and Alright, this song is one of the final DLC's to be released for Just Dance 3. * There are two errors in the lyrics: She took off the heaven appears as She took off heaven, and To rearrange the sky appears as To '''rearranged' the sky''. * From Just Dance 3 onwards, a pictogram has been mirrored to show the move better. Gallery Itsraining.jpg|''It's Raining Men'' RainingMen.png|''It's Raining Men'' (full circle) Itsrainingmen.png|''It's Raining Men'' (Just Dance 3/''Just Dance: Greatest Hits) Itsrainingmen.jpg|''It's Raining Men (Remake) rainingmenu.png|''It's Raining Men'' on the Just Dance 2 menu 0476.png|Avatar HD IRM.png|Coach extraction irmaback.png|Background itsrainingmenbackgroundholiday.png|The background appearing in Holiday its raining men pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Menjdn.png|''Just Dance Now'' remake Videos File:The_Weather_Girls_-_It%27s_Raining_Men File:Just_Dance_3_The_Weather_Girls_It%27s_Raining_Men Just Dance Now - It's Raining Men - The Weather Girls References Site Navigation ru:It's Raining Men Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:1980s Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Deceased Artists Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs